


Birthday cake

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Little bit NSFW, One Shot, Short One Shot, little bit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and you're making a cake.





	Birthday cake

You were standing in the kitchen, decorating a birthday cake. You had command Sam to go to the store since he forgot first time to bring the candles. He tried to told you there weren’t in the list you gave him, but there the candles were when you took the list from him. So he gave up and went back.

Soon you heard the car coming front of the house, and Sam coming inside. You didn’t turn your gaze from the cake, you were too focused to get the cream in place. When he greeted you, you just mumbled him back.

You heard him coming closer. You felt his hands on your ass and you grinned, trying not to get distracted. His hands wandered on your waist, and he leaned down to kiss your neck. You closed your eyes and whispered:

“Honey, I need to finish the cake.”

He kept kissing your neck and pushed himself against you so you felt his bulge on your ass.

“I know something else you could finish instead.” He murmured against your neck, biting it softly, making shivers go through your body.

You closed your eyes again, you knew that Nate, Elena, Cassie and Sully would be there in half an hour. Yes, you could do some quickies, but you had more things to do beside the cake.

You laid the cream down on the counter and turned around to meet his gaze, taking his hands to yours.

“You want your birthday cake to be ready?”

Sam hesitated for a while. You saw how his eyes went through your body, from your eyes down to your toes, until they went back to your eyes and he answered:

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll have to finish it.” You smirked and kissed him quickly.

“You’re so sexy.” He murmured while took a grip from your waist and pushed his bulge against you. You ignored his bulge, but you choose to tease him more. You turned a little to the counter behind you, dipped your finger to the frosting and turned back to face Sam. His eyes were wide when he looked your finger filled with frosting.

Slowly you put your finger in your mouth and licked the frosting out of it. You made sure you left little bit frosting on your lip. Sam stared at you and you noticed his chest raised faster and you could hear him breathing harder.

You saw how he licked his lips, looking at your lips.

“You have frosting in your lip.” He whispered. You bit your lower lip before you said:

“If it bothers you, wipe it away.”

Slowly he leaned down to kiss you and lick your lip clean. You closed your eyes. He let his tongue circling in your mouth and he pushed you against the counter.

“Honey, you were suppose to shave.” You murmured against his lips when his stubble grazed your skin.

“I thought you loved my stubble.” He murmured and rubbed his stubble against your jawline.

You pulled away and looked deep into his hazel colored eyes. They were full of lust. If you just had more time…

You kissed him quickly before you turned back to the cake and told him you get ready. You hear him sigh once more, and he slapped your ass before he went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Nate, Elena, little Cassie and Sully arrived. You gathered around the table. You lighted the candles and brought the cake to the table.

When Sam had blowed the candles, he turned to look at you and you leaned down to kiss him.

You talked, eated and laughed. Cassie went to sit on her uncle’s lap, eating another piece of cake. You sat between Sam and Elena, talking with Nate who sat opposite you.

Sam teased Cassie, who giggled once in a while to her uncle. She still had half of her cake in her plate.

Then you saw how Cassie looked his father, who nodded, and Cassie took that piece of cake in her hand from the plate and smashed it on Sam’s face.

You flinched when you saw how the frosting were all over Sam’s face. Nate was laughing his ass off, Sully almost choked on his beer and Elena rebuked Cassie, before she started to laugh too. You laughed and stood up to took a napkin, while Nate took Cassie from Sam’s lap.

Sam looked all of you with the cake on his face. You reached him and started to wipe his face. He looked at you and you tried to hold your laugh.

“Is there something in my face?” He asked and you chuckled and nodded.

“Well if it bothers you, wipe it away.” he said with a smirk on his face.

“That is what I’m doing.” You said while wiping the frosting from his cheek. You left little bit frosting to his upper lip and leaned down to kiss it away.

“I love you [Y/N]” Sam told you before he kissed you again.

“I love you too Sam. Happy birthday.”


End file.
